


Soaked

by uttergamingtrash



Series: Culmination [1]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Sexual Frustration, Teasing, making out in the woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uttergamingtrash/pseuds/uttergamingtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh decides to follow Sam on one of her strolls through the woods. Neither of them are disappointed by the outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soaked

Sam was out exploring the woods near the lodge. She had done this every time she came up here to the mountain. Communing with nature had always been one of her favorite things to do. She felt completely at peace out here. With the crisp autumn air lapping at her exposed skin, the colorful leaves blowing gently in the wind, and the small animals frolicking around. Sam couldn't imagine anything better. A nearby stream seemed to beckon her as she continued on her journey. Maybe, if she was lucky, she could spot some fish. 

Peering down into the water, what Sam hadn't realized was that Josh had followed her on her little excursion into the woods. He'd been curious about what she would get into every time she disappeared from the lodge, nobody ever going with her. This time he couldn't resist the urge to see what she was up too. Originally he had planned to announce his presence early on but he couldn't bring himself to disturb her. She looked so calm and beautiful. As if this was where she was meant to be. He found himself longing to feel some semblance of belonging like that. He always felt so out of place.

Josh decided it was time to let her know he was there. It was now or never and he wouldn't want to get caught, now would he? He approached her and held out a hand to place on her shoulder, a greeting already formed on the tip of his tongue. Unfortunately, as fate would have it, the blonde had chosen this exact moment to stand up and turn around.

Startled at the sudden presence of another person right in front of her, Sam stepped back, completely forgetting the fact that there was no ground behind her to stop her from falling into the shallow stream. 

"Oh shit! Sam! Are you okay?" Josh reached his arm out to her to help her up. Fighting back laughter as he did so. 

"Josh, you jerk! You scared me!" She was completely drenched. It was a long walk back to the lodge too.. 

A loud laugh erupted from the brunet. "Well shit, Sammy, when I thought about you getting wet because of me this isn't what I had in mind!"

A tinge of pink spread across Sam's cheeks. Oh, but she wasn't about to let him get away with this so easily. Two could play at this game. A smirk formed on her lips. "Really? What exactly do you do to get me wet then, Josh?" 

Fuck, fuck, fuck. She had caught that. "I.. Just push you into pools and stuff." Not the greatest excuse, but when a hot blonde you've been crushing on for years confronts you about this sort of thing your mind tends to stop functioning. 

"Oh, yeah? I think you're lying, Josh. I think you fantasize about me when you lie awake at night." Ha! Now he's the one blushing!

"S-Sam. Why would you think that? Of course not! You're my little sister's best friend." Please, let her believe his lies. 

Sam pouted. This was not the response she had been hoping for. She had to up her ante if she wanted to win this. She couldn't let him weasel his way out of this one. "So if I told you.. That when I'm all alone, my fingers brushing against my clit, my eyes shut tight, and my breathing ragged.. That you, Joshua Washington, are the one I'm imagining.. You wouldn't be anything other than flattered?" Somewhere through her speech she had stepped dangerously close to Josh, nearly pressed up against him now. Eyes never leaving his, she began to realize that this game she had been playing wasn't a game at all. 

Josh felt like he couldn't breathe. His pants were becoming tighter by the second as he stood uncomfortably in front of her. Is Sammy trying to kill him? 

Neither of them knew who made the first move but suddenly their lips were pressed together. They stumbled, moving together until Josh's back hit a tree behind him. One of his hands moved to cup her face as the other wound around her waist to hold her closer to him. He never wanted this to end. Josh flicked his tongue across her bottom lip, pleading with her to grant him access. She happily obliged, taking this opportunity to run one of her hands across the obvious bulge in his pants. 

"Fuck." He could hardly stand it anymore. Josh switched their positions so it was Sam against the tree. She gasped as he pinned her offending hand above her head, rough tree bark scratching at his knuckles, but he couldn't be bothered with it. He removed his own hand from her face, instead using it to hike up her leg and wrap it around his waist. His mouth moving downwards to her neck, nipping at the tender skin there. Josh took a great deal of pleasure in grinding into her sex to create a delicious friction between them. Sammy moaned for him then, taking her bottom lip between her teeth in an attempt to silence the sound. Her free hand grasped at the dark curls on his head. Shit, she really was trying to kill him. 

Just then, the wind hit Sam and she shivered. They both stopped and looked at one another. The shattering realization settling in. "Your clothes are soaked." 

"Yeah" she didn't attempt to mask the disappointment in her voice. At least he wasn't the only one. 

"You should probably go get changed before you catch a cold." He looked everywhere except at the cute blonde, still in his arms. He knew it would be too easy to get caught up in the moment again. And if Sammy got sick.. Well then they wouldn't be able to do this again for a while. 

Sam's response was barely louder than a whisper, "probably a good idea.." 

Josh disentangled himself from Sam then with a pained look on his face. "Go on then. I'll catch up." 

"You're not coming?" She looked at him curiously. Why wouldn't he look at her? 

"I don't want to risk the twins noticing that I currently have a tent in my pants." He sighed. Why did his sister's have to be back at the lodge right now? 

Sam looked down and laughed. "It IS very obvious." He looked up at her tone only to catch her licking her lips, clearly enjoying the effect she was having on Josh. 

He growled. "We'll have to continue this later." 

"Oh definitely!" She sent him a teasing wink before she turned back and jogged towards the lodge laughing. 

"She's gonna be the end of me.." Josh murmured, but he didn't find himself caring.

**Author's Note:**

> So.. Have I lived up to my username yet? As always, feedback and criticism is welcome and appreciated. 
> 
> And if any of you want to check out my main dumpster you can find me on Tumblr with the same name because I lack originality.


End file.
